MA'AM YES MA'AM!
by Drastimorta
Summary: Ah, the Inu gang gets arrested and sent to an intensive training center for incurable criminal tempers and it's all InuYasha's fault. Now, with 4 young girls that even Inu can't handle, as their instructors, will the gang ever forgive him?CH 1. UP!


LLWW: Mwaaahahaha!! Eep, I haven't written a story in so long that I'll have to remember how to do this. Well, I don't own any of the people in this story, except my girls Kiki, Ame, Daisaku, and Seiya. But here we go. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Whoop Em' Into Shape"  
  
FLASH!! As the gang moved through the Bone Eater's Well, they seemed dazed at all the pretty colors. Then with a hard "thump" they were at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time.  
  
"Ow, that's some landing," said Miroku, rubbing his head, as he got up.  
  
"I told you to brace yourself, it's not my fault you didn't listen," replied Kagome.  
  
As they climbed out of the well Miroku lost his footing and fell on his face.  
  
"Ow," he said again, starting to look irritated, and InuYasha looking at him with a raised eyebrow. When they all got out of the little shrine, they walked out into the bright sunshine.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be back in a sec," said Kagome as she ran around the main house corner. InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other with a puzzled look. And quickly turned their heads as they heard the sound of a motor coming from the direction that Kagome had left. Then out of nowhere, came a big black Hummer2 from around the corner, and Sango stared at it, looking quite impressed. The H2 come toward them and Kagome popped her head out of the driver's window.  
  
"Hurry, hop in, we're going to the mall!!" she exclaimed as she stuck her head back in and unlocked all the doors. The Inu gang poured in with Inu in the passenger seat. Kagome revved up the motor and they drove off toward this "mall" that Kagome was talking about. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sango's POV  
  
Kagome had taken us to this enormous building. We got out of the contraption that had moved and taken us here. As we walked Kagome took us to this room with lots of noises and people wearing strange clothes. And playing these little box things of all different shapes and sizes.  
  
"This is an arcade, and you can play games all you want. I'll be back, I'm going to go get some tokens," said Kagome as she walked over to a counter and got these little metal things. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inu's POV  
  
Kagome handed me these little metal things and then pushed us into the crowd of people in the "arcade." I first went to this thing with a metal pad on the floor and a box with a screen in front of it. It was called something like "Dance Dance Revolution Extreme," and Kagome pressed all of the button for me and explained the game. Well, I don't know what happened because I'm a great dancer and then during the middle of the first stage it said I had failed and I got really angry with it. I pulled out my Tetsusaiga and cut the machine in half. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha turned around and looked like he had accomplished something, and it looked like everyone else was having a little trouble with their games too. Miroku, who was playing a beating drum game, was getting confused and was starting to hit the air around the drum instead of the center. Sango was playing Artic Thunder and it seemed that every time she got a power boost and the seat would vibrate under her, she would jump up and scream. Shippo was playing a horse-racing game and couldn't see over the horse's head, because he was trying to move the horse back and forth but couldn't, so was bending down low to touch the pedals. Then out of nowhere these 2, very buff police officers stormed in the arcade. They picked up the gang and carried them outside, with Inuyasha cursing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!??" he yelled as he was desperately trying to escape from the officers. The officers didn't say anything but they threw him into the police car, along with everyone else, and then drove off to the police station. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tee-hee, well, it gets better. It gets a LOT better. ^^ and like people say, things only get better with age. XD R&R!! PWEEZ!! 


End file.
